


Joe Braven Imagines: SFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jason Momoa Characters [1]
Category: Braven (2018)
Genre: F/M, Family, Making Out, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Joe Braven/Reader
Series: Jason Momoa Characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934317
Kudos: 8





	1. Imagine Joe Braven fulfilling his promise to give Charlotte a little brother.

You shift against Joe, sighing, your cheek resting against his chest as you sleep. He squeezes you gently with one arm and leans down to kiss your forehead.

Your newborn son is tucked into the other. He leans down and kisses his forehead next.

The door to your room opens and Joe smiles. “Hey, baby girl,” he whispers to Charlotte, nodding at the friend who dropped her off before he goes home.

Charlotte moves to sit beside Joe on the bed, leaning her head against his shoulder and staring at her brother. “I’m not the baby anymore, Daddy,” she giggles softly. “He is.”

“You’ll always be my baby girl, though,” Joe assures her.

“Is he supposed to be that small?”

Joe nods. “You were this small. You got big fast, though. So will he.”

“Can I hold him?”

“Of course you can.”

Your eyes flicker open as Joe moves his arms to show Charlotte how to hold the baby. You lean back against your pillow, beaming as Charlotte cradles him against her and Joe lifts her into his lap.

He wraps one arm around them both, then gathers you into his side again. “I didn’t mean to wake you,” he murmurs, kissing your forehead one more time.

“It’s okay. It’s good practice. We’re going to be awake for the next year or so anyway, remember?”

Joe chuckles. “Yeah, I remember.”

Charlotte looks at you and grins. “He’s cool, Mom.”

“Yeah, he is,” Joe agrees as your eyes flutter closed. “Let’s let your mom get some sleep, okay?”

“Okay.”

You drift back off as they sit next to you, perfectly content with your little family.


	2. Imagine meeting Joe Braven during a hunting trip.

Joe grins at you, handing you a steaming cup of hot chocolate and rejoining you under the big flannel blanket. “Cheers,” he says. 

You smile back, unable to help it. He hasn't stopped beaming since you met that morning. 

At first, your father's friends had seemed a little disappointed that he'd brought his daughter along on a hunting trip. But not Joe. His eyes had lit up when he'd seen you. 

He'd been a little shy, but obviously excited. Even more so when you'd told him that you hunted exclusively with a bow and knew how to break down and butcher almost any animal out here. 

He'd showed you his hatchet, which he'd made himself, and then asked you every single question he could think of. What was your favorite color? Favorite movie? Favorite book? Perfect date? What season did you prefer? 

You'd laughed and made him answer them all back. You were just as enamored as he was. 

Now your father and his, along with the rest of their friends, had fallen asleep, leaving you alone in the loft with a fire and nothing but time. 

You're blowing on your hot chocolate when he carefully takes it from your hands and sets it aside. 

Then he cups your face in his warm, rough palms and kisses you. 

You melt into his kiss, getting comfortable underneath him as he presses you down into the blanket on your back. 

“I don't do this,” he murmurs. “With just anyone, I mean. But you're... perfect. And I...” 

You silence him with another sweet kiss. “It's all right, Joe,” you assure him. “I feel the same way.” 

“Good,” he whispers. 

He pulls the blanket snugly over both of you as you continue to kiss. 

You're not sure you're going to get any hunting done this weekend, but you really don't mind.


	3. Imagine having a baby with Joe Braven.

Joe sits next to you on the hospital bed. He has one arm around your shoulders and he's resting his hand on your swollen belly. 

He kisses your cheek and smiles excitedly. “She's really moving around in there,” he observes. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” 

You nod. Your doctor is keeping you here because it's your first baby and she thinks you're going to be ready to give birth soon, but so far not much is happening. 

“You're comfortable?” Joe continues, glancing around the room.

He brought the bag he's had packed for over six months just in case and a bunch of other stuff from home, including your favorite blanket, but he's convinced that he's forgotten something. 

“I am, Joe,” you assure him. “What I need most is just you with me, all right?” 

He rubs your belly gently. “I'm not going anywhere,” he promises. 

36 hours later, you're tucked in snugly in the same room. Joe is still sitting next to you, his arm around your shoulders. Your head is resting against his chest as you finally manage to get some sleep. 

Joe is cradling your newborn baby daughter in his free arm and beaming at her happily. 

“You have your mom's eyes, baby girl,” he murmurs to her, kissing her forehead. “They're so pretty.” 

He leans down and lightly touches her nose with his. “That's my nose, though. Sorry about that,” he jokes. 

You shift against him and laugh a little. “Don't listen to him, baby girl,” you counter sleepily. “It's a good nose.” 

“Thanks, babe.”

Joe kisses your forehead as you reach for your baby's hand, touching her little fingers. 

“She's perfect, Joe,” you sniffle, tearing up. 

He nods. “Yeah, she is. Thank you, sweetheart. She's the most amazing thing that's ever happened to us.” 

“She is,” you agree. “We're going to love her so much, Joe.” 

“We are.” He chuckles as she starts to cry. “I think she's hungry again,” he decides. 

“Probably.”

You sit up and Joe hands her to you, adjusting himself so he can keep a hand on her head as you start to feed her. 

“I love you,” he whispers, kissing your cheek and then her forehead. “Both of you. So much.” 

You smile at him. “We love you too, Daddy,” you reply. 

Joe settles in next to you. You haven't seen him this happy since the day you got married, and that's saying something, because Joe is always happy. 

And you're happy too. You know that the three of you are going to have an amazing life together.


	4. Imagine beating Joe Braven at an archery contest.

You cheer to yourself silently as your arrow hits the target's center. That's a good enough shot to win. 

It's been a long time since anyone but Joe Braven won the town archery contest. 

The crowd seems to have mixed feelings about it, just like Joe himself. He's frowning at the target like he's not quite sure what happened. 

Maybe this isn't going to be as great of a victory as you thought. 

After the ribbon ceremony, the talk begins. How did Joe get beaten by a girl? 

You sigh heavily as you load your things into the back of your truck. You still hate that everyone says it. You've been doing all of the same things that Joe has been doing since you were a kid. It doesn't even bother you that he's better at a lot of it than you are. You welcome the competition. 

It's just that having it all come down to the fact that you're a girl is disheartening. 

When you shut the back of the truck, you see Joe leaning against your bumper. You give him a tight smile and walk around him to the driver's side door. 

He follows you. “Hey,” he says uncertainly, grabbing your elbow. “Good job today.”

He looks nervous. You don't mean to be rude, but what comes out of your mouth is, “Upset that you got beat by a girl, Joe?” 

He blinks in surprise. “No,” he assures you. “No, I'm not upset about getting beaten by anybody. I just wanted to ask you how you made that shot. It was perfect. I've never made a perfect shot.” 

You raise your eyebrows and answer without thinking again. “I practiced.” 

“Yeah, I figured.” Joe lets go of your elbow and sticks his hands in his pockets. “Listen. I'm sorry I bothered you, all right? Congratulations. I'll, um, leave you alone to celebrate.” 

You feel really bad as he starts to leave. 

“Joe, wait!” you call after him. You give him a hug as he faces you again. He seems shocked at first, but then he returns it. “I'm sorry,” you apologize, propping your chin on his chest. “It's just... hard to ignore what people are saying behind my back sometimes.” 

“Yeah.” He nods. “I wish they wouldn't.”

He relaxes a bit. He must have thought you were mad at him. 

“Want to practice together?” you suggest. “I could show you my training techniques. I bet you could show me some too.” 

“Yeah, I'd like that,” he agrees. “Why don't I treat you to a victory dinner first, though?” 

You grin. “Okay. Why don't you follow me home and then I'll go with you from there?” 

He kisses your forehead, his own grin lighting up his face. “Sure.”

Suddenly, it's hard to care about all the gossip anymore. Joe Braven is a great guy, and apparently you are exactly his type.


End file.
